videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Whis
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Fusions *Whirus - EX-Fusion of Whis and Beerus Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 0 *Type: Melee & Support *Base Power Level: 880 *Base HP: 26,000 *Blast Spark: Medium Ki Blast Moves *Unique A: Let Me Lend You A Hand *Unique B: I Won't Let You! *Special: Prelude to Destruction Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Moveset *Strike of Revelation *Prelude to Destruction *Symphonic Destruction *Warp Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks *Prelude to Destruction Passive Skills *Elegant Style *Glimpse of the Sublime *God of Destruction's Companion *God of Destruction's Master *Heightened Spirit *Martial Arts Primer *Time Rewind Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Strike of Revelation *Prelude to Destruction *Finishing Blow *Symphonic Destruction *Warp Story Missions *Time to Train! Whis's Whimsy (Level 60, HP: 38,290) **Strike of Revelation **Prelude to Destruction **Finishing Blow **Symphonic Destruction **Warp Parallel Quests *Appetite for Destruction! (Level 60, HP: 38,290) **Finishing Blow **Prelude to Destruction **Symphonic Destruction **Warp *Stop Beerus' Destruction (Level 60, HP: 38,290) **Strike of Revelation **Prelude to Destruction **Symphonic Destruction **Warp *Old Rivals and Dragon Balls *God of Destruction and His Master (Level 60, HP: 20,549) **Strike of Revelation **Prelude to Destruction **Symphonic Destruction **Warp *Room to Spare (Level 60, HP: 20,549) **Strike of Revelation **Prelude to Destruction **Symphonic Destruction **Warp *A Destructive Showdown! (Level 85, HP: 51,064) **Strike of Revelation **Prelude to Destruction **Finishing Blow **Symphonic Destruction **Warp *Whis's Special Training (Level 88, HP: 52,597) **Strike of Revelation **Prelude to Destruction **Finishing Blow **Symphonic Destruction **Warp *Legendary Starving Saiyan Broly (Level 91, HP: 21,000) **Strike of Revelation **Prelude to Destruction **Finishing Blow **Symphonic Destruction **Warp *Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta (Level 99, HP: 25,875) **Strike of Revelation **Prelude to Destruction **Finishing Blow **Symphonic Destruction **Warp Mentor Customization Super *Strike of Revelation *Finishing Blow *Destruction's Conductor *Prelude to Destruction *Destruction's Concerto: Comet *Destruction's Concerto: Starfall *Destruction's Concerto: Meteor Ultimate *Symphonic Destruction *Requiem of Destruction *DUAL Symphonic Destruction Evasive *Warp Super Soul *Let's just enjoy the game right now. *It's okay! I'll fix you! *Before creation comes ruin... *Very well, I shall return time. *You're Just Pieces in a Game *Watch Your Tongue Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Light of Harmony Special Arts *Mysterious Staff Main Abilities *Angel's Code Unique Abilities *Attendant of the Gods *God's Support Cards *DBL13-05E Dragon Ball: Devolution Stats *Power: 10 *Speed: 10 *Energy: 10 Gallery Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Whis.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Whis.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Whis 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Whis 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Whis 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Whis 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Whis 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Whis 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Whis 4.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Whis 4 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Angels Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Deities Category:Heal Users